Pilot Sonic X/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do pilotażowego odcinka serialu anime Sonic X (w miejsce dialogów wpisano angielski tekst). Transkrypt ekranie przez sekundę widać niebieskie tło, po czym po odsłonięciu każdej litery z imienia głównego bohatera widać każdego z bohaterów: [[Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X)|Sonica], Tailsa, Knucklesa, Amy, Cream i Cheese’a (w pilocie nazwany jest jako Chao) oraz Doktora Eggmana; następnie wszystkie litery układają się w jeden napis: SONIC, który otacza jasnoniebieska poświata (prawdopodobnie to Spin Dash). Następnie pokazuje postać Sonica, która zmienia kolor na czarny i niebieski napis SONIC, po czym znikają. Chwilę później widać nogi Sonica, a następnie miasto, do którego jeż biegnie.] Narrator: In a time far, in a city with other name swojej bazie Eggman otoczony jest robotami, które mu służą; niektóre grają w gry planszowe. Narrator: A bat tle for the soul of the universe rages. Sonic wbiega przez blokadę do miasta. Narrator: Sonic. to robot-strażnik alarmuje o tym wszystkim Eggmana. Zaczyna włączyć się alarm, na co reagują Eggman i reszta robotów. Tymczasem Sonic mknie przez szosę. Narrator: At speed you like with the power of cool, pokazują Eggmanowi Sonica na ekranie, na co ten rozkazuje im przystąpić do działania. Narrator: He’s the only hope. tym wszystkim roboty biegną do swoich stanowisk, by być przygotowane, zaś Eggman znów siada na fotelu. Narrator: He’s the only defense against the scientist of supreme evil dr. Eggman and his army of robots! naciśnięciu przycisku Eggman wychodzi. Zaś Sonic biegnie, nie zważając na samochody, które zderzają się ze sobą i powodują korek. Temu wszystkiemu przyglądał się jeszcze jeden jeż: [[Shadow (Sonic X)|Shadow]. Nagle do Sonica strzela armia robotów.] Narrator: All the thrills biegnie do robotów i skacze na ich głowy, niszcząc je. Narrator: All the dpeed catch it all in the stock adventure. wbiega do budynku, w którym mieście się baza Eggmana, ale ucieka goniony przez wielkiego żółtego robota. Narrator: It’s one giant adventure after another. skręca w inną stronę, a robot za nim. Narrator: Man, blue lighting is fast. biegnie dalej przez miasto, a goniące go roboty tratują stojący tam samochód. Gdy wybiega z kawiarni, roboty ku przerażeniu klientów demolują wszystko. Tę scenę ucieczki oglądał Doktor Eggman, który trzyma w ręku świecący kryształ. Narrator: But who need more than speed if dr. Eggman gets the Crystal Rainbow Stone. śmieje się z tego, lecz nagle ktoś ku jego przerażeniu zabiera mu kryształ, po czym ze złością rozgląda się wokół. To Tails i Amy, którzy lecieli [[Tornado 2 (Sonic X)|Tornado 2].] Narrator: To defeat evil, Sonic will need strong friends: na ich widok Eggman wystrzela rakiety w kierunku samolotu, na co Tails reaguje z przerażeniem. Narrator: What Tails, the genius mechanic naciska różne przyciski i pociąga za dźwignię, po czym samolot zamienia się w odrzutowiec. Narrator: and Amy, the move man. szosie na dziwnym pojeździe, przypominającym kosmiczny samochód, jadą: Cream, Cheese i Knuckles. Narrator: There are New faces: Cream and Chao. obok nich Sonic wskazuje Knucklesowi kciukiem w tylnym kierunku, po czym nadal ucieka. Na widok robotów Knuckles uruchamia pojazd i razem z Cream i Cheese’m ucieka. Narrator: And the master treasure hunter and poydras three Knuckles. Is if in the middle of the action. roboty zaczęły ścigać Sonica, odrzutowiec z Tailsem i Amy zawrócił w prawo. Knuckles, Cream i Cheese zeszli na dół, ale zaczęli uciekać razem z Soniciem, którego wciąż goniły roboty. nagle prawie wpadają na Tornado 2, co kończy się wybuchem. Narrator: Is there any power in the universe that can stop the forces of dr. Eggman? wylatuje po tym wybuchu w powietrze, na co Eggman się śmieje. Lecz Tornado 2 rusza mu na ratunek. Narrator: Who has the speed? Who’s brave enough? podaje Sonicowi dwa [[Szmaragdy Chaosu (Sonic X)|Szmaragdy Chaosu]; natomiast Knuckles walczy z robotami.] Narrator: The Chaos Emeralds; nobody knowi their full power, pokonaniu robotów Knuckles patrzy w górę i widzi Sonica otoczonego jasnozieloną energią ze Szmaragdów Chaosu. Narrator: but get them and… Yes. Victory is yours. wykonuje potężnego Spin Dasha, dzięki któremu niszczy wszystkie roboty (omija też swoich przyjaciół, nie raniąc ich) i rusza w stronę bazy Eggmana, którą ku przerażeniu Eggmana, niszczy, doprowadzając tym samym do wybuchu. Narrator: Wait! Who is this mysterious Shadow? wszystko gdzieś obserwował Shadow, do którego chwilę później podchodzi [[Rouge (Sonic X)|Rouge].] Narrator: I sit true, he holds the ultimate power? odchodzi. Sonic zaś ląduje na gruncie. Narrator: The Sonic Adventure. końcowej scenie oprócz Sonica pojawiają się także: Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream i Cheese, oraz obserwujący ich z wysoka Doktor Eggman. Narrator: Cool, courageous heroes lighting for the Chaos Emeralds. Coming soon to a TV near you. Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X